


Cheek Kisses

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, I'M SO SORRY JUVIA FORGIVE ME, Unhealthy behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "luvia on thursday" (uploaded late)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cheek Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "luvia on thursday" (uploaded late)

Every time it rained, without fail, Lucy would find Juvia and kiss her on the cheek. It could be Juvia’s rain or not, a small shower or a downpour that gave her headaches, but she’d do it.

So when Magnolia was hit by storms for a week and Lucy was nowhere in sight, Juvia ended up making the rain worse and Cana needed to calm her down. It took an hour to do, but eventually her rain stopped, though the storm still kept raging outside.

“Lucy…”

*/*\\*

Three days later, the storm had calmed down and was probably only continuing because of Juvia. Nobody in the guild had heard from Team Natsu and all of them were getting a little worried. Staying in the guildhall was becoming a chore, many of the members starting to feel restless and impatient. A few even left their seats and headed to the doors when Erza burst in, carrying a heavily injured Lucy underarm and dragging a beaten up Gray and Natsu behind her.

The whole room froze, and for a minute the whole guild was silent, except for the sound of Erza’s ragged breathing and the light thud of Juvia dropping to her knees.

And then it was chaos.

*/*\\*

Porlyusica had done all she could for them, mixing medicines left and right to get them back on their feet. Of course Erza had been fine on her own, already moving around, wrapped up in bandages. Gray and Natsu woke up shortly after, covered in plasters and being advised not to leave their beds for a few more days; so naturally they were already downstairs mingling with their guildmates.

They were all doing well, except for Lucy who still hadn’t woken up.

Juvia had been told that Lucy would be fine, that she needed to rest for a little longer and she’d be fine, that it was okay to leave her bedside.

She didn’t. Juvia lived right next to Lucy for a week, sleeping on the small sofa nearby, and watching her throughout the day. Mirajane had come to talk to her a few times, trying to coax her out of the room and come downstairs.

She didn’t. She stayed there, watching over Lucy and listening to the rain hit the window.

*/*\\*

Another week later and Juvia had given up on sleeping on the sofa, preferring to rest her head on Lucy’s bed, even if it did mean her neck hurt the next morning. That had been the case for two days, and the rain was starting to come down harder than before.

Juvia was as silent as always, only looking away from Lucy once to glance up at the window, watching the rain hit the glass and the water drops slide down the pane. Her reflection looked thin, and her skin had never been so pale. There were dark rings under her eyes, almost complimenting the look of being ‘dead’ inside’.

She didn’t look up after that, keeping her head down to the bed, not noticing when she fell asleep.

*/*\\*

“Hey, Juvia? Are you awake?”

_That voice…_

“Please wake up soon, there’s something very important I have to do.”

_No way…_

“Lucy?!” Juvia straightened up in a flash, her eyes wide in shock as she looked at the Celestial Wizard.

“Who else?” Lucy grinned at her, eyes sparkling before she saw how terrible the water user looked. “Oh Juvia…”

Juvia didn’t move, or say anything else, too afraid that the first thing she’d do is launch herself at Lucy and hurt her.

There was a sudden warmth on her arm, and she looked down to see Lucy trying to pull her closer. “Come here Juvia? I’ve got something to do.”

She moved closer, slowly twisting so she could sit on the bed and avoid facing Lucy. Juvia felt something shift behind her, and a moment later there were arms wrapped around her shoulders, and a lingering warmth on her cheek from where Lucy had just kissed her.

“I’m sorry I took so long.”

Neither of them really noticed the lack of ‘tap, tap, tap’ on the windows.


End file.
